The Great Raymondo
The Great Raymondo was a character in Only Fools And Horses and appeared in 1 episode, The Jolly Boys' Outing, the 1989 Christmas episode. He was played by Robin Driscoll. Biography Backstory Raymond joined the Territorials at a young age. He later became a magician and toured the country. He became the manager of Raquel Turner when they did a magic act tour. They moved to Margate in Kent. They shared a flat, and slept in separate rooms to save paying for 2 places. Raymondo was gay. He did have a bit of a temper. Ray did like to show Raquel who was boss at times, although he never was violent to her. 1989 Raquel saw her old flame Del Boy trying to get her attention in the crowd at Eddie Chambers nightclub. She was distracted and the pigeons flew all over the place. Del tried to pretend that was part of the act by clapping but failed miserably as all the other spectators knew she was distracted. Ray was really annoyed and embarrassed. A short time later when Del and Raquel are chatting, Ray comes to the bar and gives Raquel grief and is quite rude to her, saying she is sacked if she does that again on stage. Del threatens to whack him for being so rude. Raquel also says he is a bit of a pig. She says she has to keep on his good side to keep her flat. Del initially thinks they share separate flats but when him and Rodney get locked out of their hotel room, they go to Raquel's flat. Del thinks Raquel is alone so can put him and Rodney up for the night. But Del then sees The Great Raymondo. Del then thinks that Raquel is being forced to actually live with Ray for sexual favours or she will be out of a job and a home. Del says that is blackmail. Del then punches Ray and Ray goes flying across the room. Raquel and Ray try to explain. Ray tells Rodney to warn Del that he was once in the territorials. Del throws Ray's suitcase out of the window and tells him to sling his hook. Ray says Raquel is not his type and tries to subtly explain that he is gay. Raquel shows Del her bedroom and then Ray's bedroom, proving that they sleep in separate rooms and that she is not being forced to sleep with Ray. She also says that if she was the last women in the world she would still not be Ray's type. Rodney tells Del to take his time working that one out. Ray said that they share a flat to save money. Del then eats all the humble pie in the world he can. Del then cottons on that Ray is gay. MENSA must be in tears that Del never joined up. Mention in Stage Fright In Stage Fright (1991), Raquel briefly mentioned The Great Raymondo. Memorable info Born: Full Name: Parents: Siblings: Spouse: Children: Appearances 1989 *The Jolly Boys' Outing Category:Only Fools And Horses Characters. Category:Minor characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1989. Category:Characters last seen in 1989. Category:The Jolly Boys Outing (1989 Xmas episode) minor characters. Category:Magicians. Category:LGBT Characters. Category:Singers.